


Jaehee

by ZenlessZen



Series: Wrecked [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drunk Revenge, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jaehee kicks ass, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: Jaehee grabbed her drink and dumped it on the man. “I don't want your drugs.” She spat at the man. The crowd clapped in approval.





	Jaehee

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points and a cookie to whoever guesses who the rapist is.

Jaehee had never regretted anything so badly in her life. She had fought with MC the night before, and it was already morning. MC still hadn't returned home. She had tried calling her girlfriend so many times. She didn't have any idea where she would be. Just as she considered calling Luciel, the door to their flat swung open. MC walked in. She looked exhausted, her eyes were red. Jaehee immediately rushed to her and hugged her. “Oh my God! MC, you're okay! I was so worried and…” MC suddenly began to cry. 

“I'm so sorry.” She choked out through tears. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't hate me please.” Jaehee was bewildered.

“MC…. I don't hate you! You're right I should take care of myself more! I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was just scared.. of not being able to provide for us. And what would happen if I quit my job and..” MC didn't stop crying. In fact, she started crying even more. God. Jaehee felt useless at this comforting thing.

“I t-told them to stop. I t-told them a-and they didn't listen. I t-told them I h-had a girlfriend and they didn't b-believe me. I think they put something in my drink. It.. all went dizzy for.. for a while and..” At this point MC was sobbing so hard she couldn't speak. Jaehee felt broken. If she hadn't been so stubborn and snapped at her girlfriend then… MC would not have been raped. Raped. The word hit her hard. She couldn't breathe. Some douchebag out there had raped her girlfriend. And for that, they were going to pay.

She guided MC to the couch and let her sit down. She turned to make some food and get some water when MC gripped her sleeve. “Don't go…” Jaehee gave her a sad smile. She sat down and pulled MC into her arms, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“I won't.” Jaehee whispered. MC's breathing slowed. Her crying had stopped, save for the occasional sniffles. It didn't take long for MC to fall asleep in Jaehee's arms.

Later that evening, Jaehee slowly slipped out from behind MC, laying her down on the couch. Her expression shifted from calm to worried in a matter of seconds, as if she could tell Jaehee was leaving in her sleep. Jaehee sighed. “I'll be back MC.” She whispered, before kissing her lightly on the forehead. Jaehee grabbed her heels and walked out. 

Jaehee was never fond of bars. After asking Luciel to trace where MC had been, it was concluded that she had gone to the bar a few miles south of their flat. Jaehee sighed and ordered a daiquiri, sitting down at the bar stool. She idly sipped her drink, blanching slightly at the taste. She hadn't had alcohol in a long time. It wasn't long before a man strode over. “Hey darlin’.” He drawled. Disgusting. But Jaehee looked up and forced a smile. 

“Hello.” The man flashed her a grin. His breath smelled like alcohol. 

“What's a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone.” She sighed. She had to invent a story now.

“My damned boss is forcing me to take care of his cat. I don't even get paid for that.” She replied in exasperation. The man chuckled. 

“That sucks, sweetheart.” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him dump something into her drink. She smirked. “How about I join you, darlin’” He sat down on the stool next to her and ordered another whiskey. His arm snaked around her waist and rested on her thigh. Jaehee scowled.

“Hey.” The man looked at her. She smashed her fist into his nose. “Watch where your hand is going.” The man staggered back. Maybe it was because of the alcohol, but she got up onto the barstool and yelled. “This man right here, drugged my girlfriend last night. Tonight he tried to do the same to me. He roofied my drink!” Everyone in the bar gasped. Men pulled their girls in a little tighter. Jaehee grabbed her drink and dumped it on the man. “I don't want your drugs.” She spat at the man. The crowd clapped in approval. 

“YOU BITCH!” The man yelled and lunged for her. Jaehee simply snapped a kick to his face, heel colliding with his chin. He went reeling, clutching his jaw. 

“That was for touching me.” She said. She got down from the barstool and walked towards him. He stumbled back in terror. She grabbed him by the collar and punched his face again. “That was for drugging my drink.” He was on the floor, groaning in pain. She strode over to him. He began protesting weakly. She smashed her heel into his groin. He screamed in agony. All the people watching stepped back. “And that,” She said as she stepped off of him, “was for my girlfriend.” And with that she paid for the drink and walked out. 

____________________

MC woke up to find Jaehee gone. There was no note, nothing. She bolted upright, gasping for breath. She checked her phone. Nothing. She was panicking. She was about to dial Seven, when the door to their flat swung open. Jaehee walked in. She looked exhausted, if not slightly drunk. MC’s heart plummeted. She ran to her girlfriend and hugged. “Don't tell me her got you too! What were you thinking? He-” MC was cut off by Jaehee kissing her suddenly. MC closed her eyes. She tasted like alcohol. “Jaehee..” She whispered after pulling away. 

“Shh.” Jaehee said smiling. “He didn't get me. I got him.” MC's eyes widened. “Let's just say he won't be having sex anytime soon.” Laughter began to bubble up her throat. She burst out laughing. Jaehee looked at her with concern. “MC.. are you alright?” MC gasped.

“Yes. God, yes! I love you.” Jaehee pulled her back into a warm embrace.

“I love you too MC.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short


End file.
